falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Charlie Yates
Charlie Yates '''was a former pickpocket, then charity worker, and finally farm-hand working in Redding, who was then arrested as a result of a murder he committed whilst working in Klamath. He was then shipped out to one of the penal colonies inside the New California Republic's territory, where he managed to escape during a prison riot. Remaining clad in prison fatigues, he simply removed any identification that might link him to the NCR penal system and began to wander the Core Region, falling in with numerous groups throughout his travels, though most notably a group consisting of himself, a Tribal named Yano Kayan, and said Tribal's 'niece', Zara Luis. Biography Charlie Yates was born in Redding in 2248 to a relatively impoverished family. His mother was a waitress at one of the few eateries set up in the NCR, whilst his father was an NCR police officer working all around the NCR territory. In this setting, with parents that were often scarce and hardly little money, Yates took to petty thievery, such as pick-pocketing burglary. Eventually, sometime around his 16th birthday, he was caught pilfering crops by a gang of vigilante citizens and was severely injured, before being jailed in a local jail, only being let out after a few days of 'community service', namely helping the Ghoulified inhabitants of Redding and the surrounding farms. It was during this time that Yates began to redeem himself, having developed an acute sense of guilt for his crimes, although petty even by NCR standards, and a desire to help, working for the Followers of the Apocalypse as a third-party contractor on their charity missions inside and on the fringes of NCR territory, constantly expanding at that time. He worked with numerous groups of people, ranging from reforming Raiders, escaped Slaves and Tribals attempting to modernize. He felt a great sense of belonging during this time, and learnt a great deal about medicine from both the Followers themselves and the people he was helping. But was soon forced to leave after the Followers ended these charity missions in pursuit of other interests and following protests from the NCR against them due to risks after repeated Raider attacks. Charlie, now 20, moved back to Redding, and soon became a farm-hand on one of the many farms in the NCR, tending to crops and cattle alike. This job lasted for about two years, until he was made redundant after the destruction of the gold reserves that the NCR had by the Brotherhood, destabilizing most of the economy in the territory. Charlie, once again finding himself without employment, found work for himself in Klamath as a crier for some of the businesses there, and soon took to gambling and drinking following bouts of depression. During one particular drunken evening, Charlie found himself the victim of a mugging. However, Yates managed to kill the thief after a short scuffle, but NCR authorities instead branded him a murderer, due to his past criminal record. After being sentenced to four years hard labour, Charlie was sent to one of the many penal colonies in the NCR. During his time in prison, he found himself helping other prisoners medicinally due to his past association with the Followers, and began developing various medicines that the NCR refused to make for the prisoners, such as Healing Powder from the prison gardens and Stimpaks from empty syringes and drug components left behind by the prison guards. He began to earn a reputation as a reliable source for drug making within the confines of the prison, and was often called upon by the prisoners and even guards to produce drugs for them. These activities were sometimes uncovered, and his sentence was sometimes upped by a few years, then dropped for good behavior. In 2278, now aged 30, Simon had earned enough of a reputation to catch wind of a planned prison riot. When the riot occurred, Simon managed to use the commotion as a chance to escape, although he was stopped by an NCR guard, whom he killed, beating the guard to death with his own Baton. This killing disturbed Yates heavily, and led to, in later years, deep pangs of conscience which would occur infrequently throughout his life. Having escaped the facility, fleeing into the wilderness, Yates set about removing any form of identification which could link him to the NCR penal system. After doing this, he set out across the wilderness, stopping off at his home town to purchase weaponry. It was here that he purchased a 9mm Pistol, which he would come to refer to as 'Steel', and sold the Baton that would bring him a lot of grief in later life. After leaving the town, he headed off into the wastes to explore, and, he hoped, find a place to settle down. It was during these travels that Simon met a Tribal named Yano Kayan, then travelling with his 'niece', Zara Luis, and the two became close friends. Kayan had, previously, met Charlie during the latter's charity missions with the Followers and had developed a reverence of modern life and systems, though remained nervous about integrating into such a different lifestyle. Charlie spent most of their early travels together scoffing at his wish, but in later years encouraging the Tribal's curiosity. Charlie's interaction with Zara was a somewhat more frosty first encounter, though later the two's relationship would thaw slightly. The three would then wander the wastes together as a small group, keen to both find their fortune and explore the wild, post-war world. Personality Charlie is an especially loud-mouthed denizen of the wasteland, unafraid of voicing his opinion in heated discussions. This headstrong streak has not only gotten him into trouble, but has also helped him out of trouble. His Charisma is one of the most noticeable things about him, and he often uses his charm to word his way out of trouble, or to get a discount at a liquor store. Despite his behavior and his self-portrayal as a dashing rogue, he is often very charitable, a trait he has kept since his days spent with the Followers on their charitable missions. He offers free medicine, food, and caps to those who he feels needs them the most, and this charity is regularly extended to many, although, as Yates says, he only performs such acts of charity to 'Keep his karma up'. Equipment *'Steel': Charlie uses a regular 9mm Pistol, which he has taken to calling 'Steel' *'''Regular Prisoner Uniform: Rather than simply purchasing different clothes, Charlie decided to continue wearing the uniform, dispensing with the blue jacket, and simply removed any identification on the uniform that could point to his relation to the penal system. e.g., NCRCF logo on the back of the shirt. Category:Characters Category:New California Republic